Pikamon
by NekoWannabe1019
Summary: In a world...You know what? Nope not gonna start like that. Jack found a portal and bam hes a pichu. READ NAO!
1. The Portal(Short)

Hello! My name is NekoWannabe1019. I do no own pokemon only your soul. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

* * *

It was a warm summer's night Jack was watching his favorite show, Pokemon. He was wearing blue-jeans and a plain red t-shirt. On his feet he wore socks that went up to his ankles. "Pikachu use Iron-Tail!" Ash commanded from the television. Jack cringed at the sight of Tepig being thrown across the screen. "Yikes! Thats gotta hurt!" He smiled as he thought "Wow, it must be awsome to be a pokemon..." Just as Jack finished his thought, he closed his eyes because of a bright light coming from the center of the room. Once the light dimmed, Jack's jaw dropped. Right infront of him was a glowing white portal, it was swirling slowly. Jack felt suddenly drawn towards the portal. He crawled out of bed and slowly walked towards it. Once he was right infront of the portal, Jack slowly reached out his shaky left hand and touched the center of the portal with his index finger. There was a bright flash for a moment and when it cleared, the portal was gone. And so was Jack.


	2. Visitors

Hello! My name is NekoWannabe1019. I do not own Pokemon only your soul. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a strange place with a massive pond over by the edge of the clearing. I rubbed my head and groaned as I took in my surroundings. I was sitting in the middle of a lush green field somewhere in the forest. I sighed happily as a warm breeze hit me. I stood up a little too fast and fell back down, wincing as I landed on a rock. "Ow! Jeez that hurt!" I shouted to no one in particular. Rolling over I got up on my four yellow paws and began to slowly crawl forwards to the pond across the field. Wait...Paws? I made my way over to the pond. When I looked down at the reflective surface, I jumped back in shock, giving a little squeak in the process. Staring back at me was a small yellow mouse with large yellow triangular ears and a lightning shaped tail. I slowly moved back over the water. When I was back over it again, I waved my arm. Sure enough, the mouse copied my movements with exact timing. I waved my right arm and it waved its left. I waved my left and it waved its right. My eyes widened as realization struck. I was the Pichu staring at me. Looking around I realised everything looked half animated and half realistic. I tried to speak again, paying attention to my voice to check if it was english or in Pokemon language. "Is this even happening?" Of course it sounded almost normal to me but I noticed a faint "Pichuu pi" coming from the back of my head." I sighed as I realised I couldn't talk. "This can't be real...I'm dreaming! It has to be that!" I took a rock and slammed it on my foot. My face went from excitement, to fear, to agonizing pain and after a moment I screamed out in pain. I jumped around for a little bit holding my foot before I finally fell down and laid on my back. I groaned and sat down, the headache returning. I got up and walked on all fours to a sunny spot. I carefully laid down, I sighed and my eyes drooped. After a moment of resting in the warm grass, I fell asleep. I dreamed about my family back home. How my mom died in that fire when I was 4. How my dad just left when I was 3. I remembered taking care of myself for most of my life. I had trained myself in martial arts to make sure I was safe. I remembered my addiction to Pokemon aswell. I was getting into the second half of my life when I was woken up by a loud rustle in the near by bushes. I looked at the sky and saw I was asleep for about 3 hours. Knowing no one can understand me, I sat very still hoping they wouldn't see me. I closed my eyes, trying to stop my shivering. I heard the intruders enter the clearing. I silently ranted to myself in my head for being so stupid in forgetting trainers coming by. "Hey, whose that Pokemon?" I tensed up as I heard a familiar female voice. "Iris..." I don't know I've never seen anything like him. Replied another male voice I recognised. "Cylin..." I thought the two names to myself.

* * *

Well thank you for reading, if I made any spelling errors


	3. A New Friend

Hello! My name is NekoWannabe1019. I do not own Pokemon only your soul. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

* * *

"It's called a Pichu." Declared Ash in his almost deep voice. I sighed in defeat and slowly opened my eyes, nobody seemed to notice though for they were all staring at Ash, trying to figure out how he knew something that neither of them did. I sat straight up and that did it, my back and neck cracked loudly at the same time, drawing all three of their attention. I was met by three set of eyes, it was kind of creeping me out. "Um…hi…" I tried to speak but I soon remembered that no one was able to understand me. No one except the small (Well he was a little bigger than me but still.) yellow mouse sitting on Ash's shoulder. "Hey what are you doing around here? There are no pichu in Unova." Ash's Pikachu said with a growing curiosity. I simply smiled and shrugged. "Last thing I remembered I poked some sort of glowing swirly thing." {AN: Please forgive me for that, allow me to explain, When Jack touched the portal he was not teleported, he died. And then he was reborn (Reincarnated for some of you) into a newborn Pichu :D. That is why he has trouble even just walking. He realized this and no he is not dumb. He figured Pikachu could tell his age so Jack was acting young and oblivious. BACH TO THE STORY!} Pikachu nodded and smirked. "I've seen this happen before. Are you from a different world?" My jaw dropped. "How did he…guess that?" I thought to myself. I was unable to speak so I just nodded my head. I was so focused on Pikachu I didn't notice Cylin walking over to me until he had already picked me up. "WHAT THE?!" I screamed at my attacker until I saw who it was. Cylin held me right in front of his face and studied me intently, not missing a single detail of me with his beating eyes. I hated when he got like this on the show but now that I saw it for real it scared the living day-lights out of me. Once he was satisfied with his internal studies he smiled (And finally blinked GOSH that was creepy.) and set me down on the ground. "Well Ash he sure is something special. From what I have studied on the Pichu family, this one has a large amount of strength in him." Cylin smiled brightly at his discovery. Ash and Iris were staring right at me, what was it with these people and staring? I started getting creeped out and backed away. Out of nowhere I heard a loud feminine scream come from the top of the hill to my left. "Get out of my waaaaay!" She screamed. I face palmed myself and caught Ash's hat when Pikachu threw it to me. The scream was once again heard. This time it came from Ash as he was thrown into the air and into the cold lake across the clearing. Ash groaned in pain and rubbed his head. I was chuckling lightly behind Ash's hat as I handed it back to Pikachu. Pikachu took it back to his partner and plopped it back down on Ash's head. I froze in place, eyes widening, as I heard a high pitched squeal. "OH. My. Goooosh! You are just the cutest thing I have ever seen!" I sighed knowing that there was not going to be any escape route from this. I crawled over behind Iris and sat down, hugging her leg. I looked up at her with pleading eyes and shaking my head no, hoping she would get the message. Iris looked back up from me to Bianca. "Oh no Iris, you guys got the last one. This little guy is mine!" Bianca sent out her first pokeball. I flinched as Minccino was released from his pokeball in a bright flash of light. "Crap…ok calm down Jack you can do this…just remember your training…" I stepped out from behind Iris, wobbling a little since I could barely walk. Minccino stepped towards me with an annoyed look on his face. "Ugh another one? Jeez you look a little young aren't you?" I nodded, shaking in fear. Minccino smiled warmly. "Well don't worry, because of your age I'll go easy on you Ok?" I smiled and nodded back. "Ok…that woman scare me-AGH!" I groaned, not even hearing Bianca shout her command. I was knocked back with a weak swift. It was still enough to knock the wind out of me. Standing back up I got on all fours and ran as fast as I could towards the equal sized grey Pokémon in front of me. I wasn't fast enough and Minccino simply sidestepped and tripped me with his tail. I grunted and hit the ground with a thud. Leaning on my front right arm I swept around and tripped Minccino, I then landed on top of him, sitting on his chest. "You ok?" I asked with sincere worry when he started holding his head. "Fine just a little sore in the head from that blow, nice sweep by the way." I didn't like the smirk on his face or the twinkle in his eye when I heard Bianca yell out the next command. "Minccino, hidden power!" I locked up like a deer in headlights. I saw Minccino charge up his next attack. Glowing rocks forming around his head, it was small but I could tell this was going to hurt a lot. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the impact. But instead of the powerful blow that I expected all I felt was a grab on my arm, and a big breeze go up my face. When I opened my eyes I saw that Ash had pulled me back from Minccino's blast. Relief flooded over me. Then I heard Ash yell, angrier than ever. "Bianca are you crazy!? HE IS JUST A NEW BORN!" I looked over at Bianca and saw her face go from adventurous to worrisome to sadness. "He…he is?" She asked Ash, who was fuming right now. She looked down at me and for the first time noticed the size of me and my thin looking limbs. Complete shock washed over her face as she called Minccino back into the pokeball. She walked over to me to check if I was ok and to try to calm me down. But when she reached down to pet my head Ash pulled me away. "I don't know if I should let you touch him. Are you really that desperate to get new Pokémon?" Bianca didn't answer, she only looked down and sniffled. It was obvious that she was crying but Ash wasn't fazed. I reached out my paw to her and patted her head, when she looked up her face was wet. I smiled happily at her, letting her know I was ok and not mad. This allowed her to let a small grin to slide onto her face. Ash looked down at me to see me smiling. He was shocked to see the small bruise that the swift had caused to be completely gone. Bianca held out her hands and asked Ash if she could hold me. After a few minutes of both of us trying to convince him he finally gave in and I was soon lying down in Bianca's arms. I realized then why Pokémon liked this so much. I soon became warm and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Sorry my chapters are kind of short but i'm kind of new to this and ya...Reviews are appreciated please let me know of any errors.

Peace!vxzvK


	4. A Hidden Power

Hello! My name is NekoWannabe1019. I do not own Pokemon or Naruto only your soul. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

* * *

"Ugh that was a weird dream…" I thought to myself when I woke up. I was confused as to why my bed felt so warm. I opened my eyes and looked down, almost jumping out of my skin. "Gah! It….wasn't a dream…" I sighed and tried to wriggle out of Bianca's hug. When I thought I was almost free she held me tighter and rolled over. "NUUUUUUUUU I WILL KILL YOUUUUU!" I screamed in the oh so foreign language of Pokémon as I was squished underneath the Simi-large trainer. I heard her snore and mentally face pawed myself. I sent a small shock into Bianca, making her scream and jump up off the ground…taking me with her. She landed on her butt and groaned whereas I landed on my head, almost fainting instantly. "These people are going to kill me." I thought. "Huh what's wrong?" Ash asked as he and the others sat up. I pointed to Bianca and made a gesture to my throat, making gaging noises at the same time. "Oh… Bianca I think you were suffocating him in your sleep." Cylin told the blonde respectfully. She smiled and blushed. "Eh he he….sorry pichu." I nodded, excepting her apology. I slowly and clumsily walked on all fours over to Ash and sat down, trying to think of how I could communicate. Writing was out of the question; my penmanship was too illegible. Suddenly an idea struck me, I rushed over to Pikachu and stopped right in front of him, falling face first into the dirt. I heard a few snickers behind me but I ignored them. "Pikachu, could you help me for a second?" I asked the yellow mouse in front of me, I could tell he was trying not to smile, failing miserably. "S-sure Pichu, what is it?" He said between snickers. "Well, is there any way you could ask Ash to train me? I'm a newborn and so far I don't know how to do anything." Pikachu nodded at my request and rushed over to Ash, making some weird hand gestures and asking him, in Pokémon language, to train me. After a minute of Ash having a dumb look on his face, Cylin came over to me and picked me up. "I think Pichu wants you to train him Ash." Ash looked over at me quizzically; I nodded happily, thanking Pikachu quickly. The capped trainer then walked over to Cylin and took me from him. "Is that so Pichu?" I nodded once again. "Well then you better be prepared for the hardest training you've ever done in your life. "More like the only training." I thought to myself. Ash put me down and called Pikachu over. "Well how about we start now?" He asked both of us at the same time. I smirked evilly. "Wait for it…" Almost on que, Ash's stomach growled as loud as a grizzly bear. "Heh heh, I guess it can wait until after breakfast." Everyone laughed. "Well how about you go train and I will call you when breakfast is done?" Ash nodded and put both me and Pikachu on his shoulders. "Let's go!" He rushed off a good bit away to a flat part of the land. "Are you ready Pichu? I won't go too easy on you." I groaned to myself. "I'm going to die…" I thought. Ash called out his first attack, an iron tail. "Pi-kaa!" I moved out of the way fast enough to barely miss the shiny silver tail flying towards my face. "Gosh that was close…" I was saying to no one in particular. I had to think for a moment about what I was going to do when I remembered a Pichu's ace in the hole. "Ok Pikachu, use Tackle!" Pikachu started dashing towards me and I had to react quickly. I built up some static in my cheeks, groaning from the strain. When Pikachu got close to me I released it all, sending out a small Thunder Shock. It hit Pikachu dead on and caused him to fall to the ground for a moment before getting right back up. I was also shocked by my attack but I took a lot more of the blast. I fell to the ground, twitching. "Pichu is unable to battle, that means Ash and Pikachu are the winners!" I heard Cylin blast out. Jeez that guy can yell. I heard footsteps walk up next to me and felt soft hand pick me up. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Iris holding me and moving a berry to my mouth. "Here eat this; it will cure you of your paralysis." I opened my mouth slowly, barely able to move it. She put it in my mouth and closed it. I started to chew and once I swallowed the strange red berry, I sat up immediately, looking around me. I smiled up at Iris, thanking her mentally. "Hey are you ok?" I looked down and saw Pikachu looking up at me with a worried expression on his face. "Yeah I'm fine, just shocked myself is all." He nodded and ran back over to Ash and sat down on his shoulder. Cylin walked over and took me from Iris. I really wish these people would put me down, I hate being held. He checked all my vital signs and set me down onto the ground gently. "You ok Pichu?" Cylin asked me softly, trying to startle me in case I was upset. Nodding slowly I stood up and walked over to Ash, he was helping Pikachu wash off in the pond. I sat down on the edge and watched him. After a few minutes Ash and Pikachu crawled out of the pond to dry off. I continued to follow them, hoping I was starting to freak them out a little. After they were dried and Ash got dressed, he pulled out a pokeball and I froze. "Hey little guy, you want to come with us?" I was still frozen, thinking it over but looking more like I had just been liked by a Haunter. After a few more seconds I relaxed and nodded slowly, trying not to look too eager. Ash smiled at that and sat the pokeball down in front of me. I sat down and poked the center button. It opened up and I saw a flash of red light coming straight at me. I tried to flinch but I was frozen in place as the beam surrounded me. I felt myself being taken apart molecule by molecule but oddly it didn't hurt. I saw another bright flash, then nothing. I started questioning if I died. "No if I had died I couldn't feel my leg falling asleep…" Great, I'm talking to myself now. I heard a loud ding and noticed my environment suddenly got still. I hadn't noticed the rocking until that moment. "I caught, A PICHU!" Ash yelled from outside my capsule. I saw the third bright flash and started getting irritated at lights. Once again I could feel myself being tugged and my molecules being separated then being put back together. I shook myself out as I landed on the ground. Ash, Cylin, Iris, and Pikachu were all smiling down at me. "Welcome to the team buddy!" Ash exclaimed. "That wasn't too bad on you, was it?" Cylin asked with sincere worry. Iris was just smiling widely at me. I looked behind her and saw Bianca was working on the breakfast. "Well that explains why Cylin was judging." I thought. Pikachu walked over to me and patted my back pretty hard. "Welcome! It's always nice to see another Chu brother!" I smiled back at him, trying not to groan from the pain he just put into me. I noticed Cylin walk over to Bianca and smile at her. "Soups on everybody!" He yelled over to us. Ash walked over and put me and Pikachu on his shoulders. Everyone rushed over to sit at the table except for the Pokémon. Ash threw all of his poke balls into the air. Out came pidove, oshawott, tepig, snivy, scraggy and sewaddle. "Everyone this is Pichu, the newest member of our team." Everyone greeted me at the same time that I flinched; most of these Pokémon were bigger than me. Cylin and Iris repeated this and after everyone met we sat down to eat. I sat down between Oshawott and Tepig, making sure Oshawott didn't steal any of Tepig's food. I was pleased that it worked and luckily he didn't try to steal any of my food either. I had a plan for if he did. I was surprised when I took the first bite, and liked it! I used my stubbly little finger to eat all of the food Cylin and Bianca had cooked for me. After I finished I walked over to Ash and smiled. Thinking he knew what I wanted Ash put me on his shoulder. I smiled evilly and took his hat off of his head and put it on mine. I giggled at the look on his face. I hopped off his shoulder and ran off, running all the way around the clearing as Ash chased me. I started laughing even harder when he caught me. Ash took his hat off my head and put it on his own, still smiling and chuckling he took me back to the others. "What was that all about Ash?" Iris asked confused, the two were finishing calling their Pokémon back into their balls when Ash got back. He just shrugged and called all of his Pokémon back into their balls as well. "I don't know but I think the little guy just wanted to have some fun. He chuckled with them and pulled out my pokeball. My heart sunk when I saw it again. I sat down and yawned, waiting for him to call me back. After a few seconds I looked up to him confused. "You didn't think you would be getting out of your training that easily did you?" He smirked down at me and put my pokeball back onto his belt. We all walked back over to where our last battle was, I remembered several battles on TV so I knew everything Pikachu had to throw at me. "Ok Ash be more careful this time. Remember, he is just a new born." Cylin reminded him. Ash nodded in response and Cylin did the countdown to the battle, when he said Go Ash told Pikachu to use Iron Tail again. At the last second I jumped over Pikachu and landed on his head. I pushed him face first into the dirt as I jumped off of him. "Ha-ha! I can't believe that worked!" Ash called up a second attack, electro-ball. I looked around me to figure out what to do but when I looked forward I took the attack head on, I groaned in pain and anger as I stood up. My cheeks started to spark again and some clouds moved around the sky in weird patterns. I held up my right paw above me head (or at least to where I could reach.) In a dark voice, still talking Pokémon, I said these fatal words that could send shivers down death's spine. "Be gone…with the thunder clap!" I moved my paw almost all the way down, a large, blue, dragon shaped lightning bolt flew from the sky and hit right in front of Pikachu, sending him flying backwards, fainted. Ash, Cylin, Iris, and Bianca all took cover behind trees and boulders. The general attack sent a giant dust cloud into the sky. Somewhere off in the distance two adult humans dressed in black and a Meowth turned towards the direction of the explosion. An evil smile creeped up onto their faces and they started walking towards the three mile trail towards the clearing we were in. After the dust had cleared everyone came out of hiding to look at me. I was panting, slightly burned, and panting. They turned their attention to Pikachu to see he was unconscious on the tent. Just as they looked back at me, I fainted.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter was long enough to make up for the delay, I hope I can get the next chapter up in time. I would really appreciate some reviews.


	5. A Little Trouble

Hello! My name is NekoWannabe1019. I do not own Pokemon only your soul. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning it was very dark. "Oh no am I dead!?" I shouted, the echoes off the walls told me different. "Ok I'm not dead…so where am I?" I continued to ask myself. Well this world is making me go insane. I started hearing some voices from outside of my containment unit. I couldn't understand what they were saying but I knew something was wrong, that wasn't Ash's voice. "Ok so this is my pokeball. No let's see if I can get out like the other Pokémon do." I started wiggling around. I could feel the ball was wobbling from my slight loss of balance already. After a few moments I saw a bright flash of light and felt that familiar tugging once again. When I reassembled, I looked up at the strangers that were holding my pokeball. I felt myself visually relax when I saw it was Nurse Joy. "Hello there, are you feeling better?" She asked me. I nodded in response and looked around the room for Pikachu. Almost as if she could read my mind she continued. "Pikachu is in the next room resting. He will be fine in a few hours. You really need to be careful." I smiled and nodded once again. I looked up to the pokeball Nurse Joy was holding. She reached out to me and I saw the red beam of light come at me. We went through the steps again and once I was back in my pokeball I decided to take a nap. About an hour later, I heard a very loud crash. "What was that?" I questioned myself. "Nurse Joy probably knocked something over. I'm sure it's fine." I said to myself as I slowly lied back down. Right when I was about to go back to sleep, I could feel the ball being shrunk and put onto a belt. "That's strange, Ash would have taken me out of the pokeball. "Well he might be leaving me in here to rest." I smiled, happy I was able to trick myself into thinking that everything was alright. After another minute, the ball opened and I was forced outside into the cold. When I looked up and shook off the chill, I saw the face of the devil and his minions their selves. The two humans were wearing the same clothing. Black undershirts, white over shirts with a big R on the front, and white pants. "Hello there Pichu…" The meowth started speaking but, it was in human language. "We understand you have a remarkable ability and know the boss would just love you." The three started laughing evilly. "Wackjobs." I rolled my eyes and sat down. "HEY WHY I OUGHTA!" The beige cat started screaming at me. I didn't even flinch; I just sat there looking amused. _Oh this was going to be fun._ The blue haired male bent down and grabbed Meowth, cupping his hand on the cat's mouth. "Quiet Meowth, if he is damaged then the boss won't pay us remember?" Meowth growled. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" I could almost see Meowth's face getting red with anger. He tried to lunge at me with a barrage of Fury Swipes but the blue haired guy saved me yet again. "Jesse I think this Pichu is more trouble than he is worth." The red haired female, now known as Jesse, glared back at her partner. "Are you kidding James? A Pichu with this amount of power will be worth MILLIONS! Especially since he isn't from this part of the world." She exclaimed. James thought it over for a moment before nodding. "Your right, we just have to figure out a way of keeping Meowth from killing him…" _Good luck with that_, I thought. I sat down and started massaging my cheeks, building up electricity without letting them know. Luckily from what I have seen from the show, these people were pretty stupid. "Pichuuuuu." I sighed happily. Well now I know why Pikachu loves this so much. I'll have to remember to get Ash to do this to me later. After several minutes of massaging I could feel a large amount of static in my electric pouches. I opened my eyes to look at the three; they were looking away from me. Perfect, I thought. Standing up I took my position and focused on making the static form around me. I was happy when I realized this didn't hurt this time. I held my two small arms out in front of me. "Hey mouse breath!" I yelled at Meowth, gaining his attention along with the other two's. "What is he doing!?" James managed to yell right before I sent a large wave of static electricity towards the trio, causing them to explode. The balloon caught fire and somehow the whole thing, with all four of us in it, started hurtling towards the sky. I fell out of the basket and landed in a tree just in time to hear them yell "Team Rocket is blasting off again!" I chuckled to myself, mainly because I, a new born Pichu, just made them yell that. I tried to gently lower myself out of the tree but failed, the static took its effect and I stiffened, falling out of the tree like a rock. _So this is how it ends huh?_ I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. Instead of feeling the hard ground engulf my body in pain. I felt a strange rod wrap itself around my waist and gently let me touch the ground. I opened my eyes to see a servine looking down at me curiously. _Thank goodness for the servine being here, I almost died. _The servine put me down; from its long eyelashes I could tell it was a girl. The Servine walked away into a bush for a moment before returning with another one of those small red berries. I remembered that it could cure paralysis. Weakly, I opened my mouth and she fed it to me. I closed my mouth and started chewing. Almost instantly after I swallowed I felt my muscles relax. I stood up and smiled. "Thank you, you saved my life. I owe you one." She simply smiled. "Don't mention it. My name is Vine-essa, what's your name?" I thought it over for a moment. "I don't really have a name. I was caught at birth and my trainer just calls me Pichu." Vine-essa nodded, understanding. "So if you have a trainer why are you out here alone?" She questioned me. "I got stolen while in my pokeball. After I took out their balloon I fell into the tree, paralyzed." I replied, hoping she could help I continued. "Would you happen to know the way to the nearest city?" Vine-essa nodded. "Sure just go towards the sun rise and you will get there in no time." I nodded thanks to her and ran off East. Sure enough after about 15 minutes I emerged from the forest. I groaned as I saw the city was another 30 minute walk. I decided to just continue walking. I trudged down the road and after 30 minutes sure enough I was inside the borders of the town looking at a sign I could see that it was Accumula Town. Walking a bit further I found the poke center. Ash was just walking inside with Cylin and Iris. I ran up to the door, almost getting run over by Officer Jenny. I walked in to hear Ash screaming. "What?! Where did they take him?!" Nurse Joy was about to say something when she heard the ding of the door and looked down at me. "There he is!" She exclaimed. The three looked behind them and towards me. After a moment of awkward silence I waved. Ash smiled and ran over to me and picked me up. "Pichu are you ok? Where is Team Rocket?" I nodded and made my cheeks spark, trying my best to answer his questions. "Hey Pichu, what's with all the commotion?" I heard the soft voice of my friend, he sounded tired. "Team Rocket tried to steal me. I'm ok though Pikachu. And sorry for blasting you so hard." Pikachu nodded, accepting my apology. I turned to Ash he had a face of true fear on his face. "Pichu…where is your pokeball..?" My eyes widened and I went still. _Oh no…no no no no no! _I fell to my knees before I toppled over onto my side. "They still have it…" I said to Ash, knowing he still couldn't hear me. Iris picked me up and held me like a baby, petting me as to try and soothe me. It wasn't working. "Excuse me but did you say Team Rocket still has Pichu's pokeball?" Nurse Joy asked. Nobody wanted to speak, so they just nodded. The nurse with pink hair visually stiffened. "We have to find them, now!" Nurse Joy ran to the back room of the small center and after a moment she returned holding a small beeping device that resembled a GPS with Radar on it. "This is a poke tracker. All we need is a little bit of DNA from Pichu and we will be able to find his Pokeball." She smiled at us. _Well if it was that easy then why didn't you say so? _Iris plucked a small hair from my back and put it on the scanner Nurse Joy was holding out. "Pi!" I exclaimed at the stinging that suddenly came from my back. _Geez warn me next time…_ I thought. The poke tracker let out a loud siren for a moment before it went totally quiet. "Why did it make that noise?!" Cylin asked Joy. "That is to let us know that it has found the Pokémon's pokeball." She replied. _More like to give us a migraine._ I thought irritably. Ash picked me up and placed me on his shoulder, as him, Cylin, and Iris followed Nurse Joy outside. The beeping started up again and from over everyone's shoulders I could see a small red dot on the side of the radar Nurse Joy was holding. "I think I know where this is, follow me everybody!" She started off with everyone else following close behind. I couldn't understand how Pikachu was able to stand this all the time. Once again when we were crossing the street I almost got hit by Officer Jenny. "Watch it! She yelled at Ash angrily. Ash waved to her apologetically and we continued racing off towards the beeping red dot. We crossed over the border of the town and into the forest. Not even a minute after entering we were stopped by the officer in blue. "Hey what do you kids think you are doing?" Nurse Joy was the first to speak. "This young man's pokeball was stolen and we are trying to get it back, sorry for almost getting hit by you Officer Jenny." Joy spoke with a calm tone but still trying to let Jenny know that this was urgent. "Well why didn't you say so earlier? I can give you a police escort if you want." Ash shook his head. "No thanks Jenny I think we've got it. But do you think you could come with us just in case we need backup?" She nodded her head and hopped back onto her motorcycle. All of us continued down the road with Jenny leading this time. Nurse Joy had given her the poke tracker and explained how to use it. I had also hopped off of Ash's shoulder to let Pikachu on and I was now riding on Officer Jenny's bike. I sighed and looked off into the distance_. I really hope we get it back_… I let a tear roll down my cheek, something I didn't do often.

_**Team Rocket; James' POV**_

I trudged up the tall mountain trail with my team mates, Jesse and Meowth. "Why does the HQ have to be on top of a mountain?" Jesse groaned into my ear. "I don't know Jesse, maybe you should ask the boss." I retorted and that shut her right up. I knew she was too scared of him to do anything. "I'm with Jesse; this is a painfully steep climb. He really should have just made it underground like I suggested." I nodded in agreement. "I know but wining about it won't help anything, let's just concentrate on getting to the top." They both nodded back to me. _Well that was easy._ I smirked, thinking about what the boss was going to give us for our find. When we got to the top we were stopped by two guards in light armor. "Halt! State your names and business." The guard on the right said as he stopped us. "I am James and this is Jesse and Meowth, we are here to deliver a present to the boss." The guard on the left nodded to the other one and they let us pass through. We went through the doors and up to another pair of doors. Meowth knocked on the door softly and we heard the gruff voice of our boss on the other side. "Who is it?!" I gulped loudly. "It's Jesse and James." Meowth said fearfully. "Come in…" I could hear the anger in his voice. _I hope we didn't interrupt anything important._ I thought hopefully. When we entered, a guard that I didn't know was in there closed the door behind us and made me jump. "I hope you've brought me something this time, or else we will have a problem. The large guy behind us cracked his knuckles loudly. "We-we have…" Meowth stuttered. Jesse hesitantly held out her hand and set the pokeball on the desk. Smiling, the boss took the ball my partner just gave him and pushed the button on the center, making it expand. When he opened it his smile faded. "What is this?" He asked. "It-it's a pokeball…" I replied. "I know what it is…but would you mind telling me why there is no pokemon inside it?" I flinched at his words. "B-because it…got away…But I have a way of getting it back trust me!" The boss sighed and rubbed his temples. "You have three days…if I don't have this pokemon within that time…" The guy behind us cracked his knuckles again. "Understood?" All three of us nodded our head in unison. "Good, now get out of my sight." Me and my partners silently walked out of his office and the building. As we were walking down the long path down the mountain, Meowth spoke up. "Geez that was a close one, so James, what is your plan to get the Pichu back?" I thought it over for a moment. "Satellites." Meowth looked at me with equal curiosity as Jesse. "Excuse me?" Jesse asked. "Satellites." I repeated. They just shook their heads and looked back forward. Out of nowhere I tripped on a rock and was sent tumbling down, taking my team mates with me. "Looks like Team Rocket's rolling out again!" We all yelled at the same time.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOT IT ON TIME! Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcomed and please point out any flaws in my writing. Peace!vxzvK


End file.
